Upstream communications in communication networks, such as cable networks, may be hindered by noise or other unwanted signals. Existing techniques for separating noise from a desired signal may struggle to identify a desired signal, particularly at locations relatively upstream in the network where information associated with multiple customer premises may be aggregated.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.